In Trouble
by NCISgeordie
Summary: Bishop, McGee and DiNozzo disobey Gibbs' direct order which then put themselves in danger of being killed or injured. WARNING: SPANKING OF ADULTS. If you don't that sort of thing then don't read it!


**In Trouble**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS or any NCIS character**

McGee, DiNozzo and Bishop are in trouble with Gibbs. All three of them disobeyed a direct order so now they have to face the consequences of Gibb's wrath. All three of them were standing in Gibbs' living room, with Gibbs pacing up and down in front of them. If his icy cold blue eyes could kill then they would already be dead. Gibbs is finding it very difficult to calm his temper, he stops pacing, "find a corner, face it and stay there until I call your name. I need to calm down before I punish you, oh and NO TALKING to each other." They find a corner and stand there. Gibbs walks off into the kitchen and makes himself a coffee, sits down at the table, and starts reading the local newspaper.

Gibbs hears talking from the living room and goes in to investigate. He sees DiNozzo out of his corner, cuddling and talking to Bishop, "don't worry Bish, you'll be okay. Big bro has got you."

"You are already in a lot of trouble DiNozzo with disobeying a direct order and now you are doing it again!" Gibbs shouts.

DiNozzo jumps and lets go of Bishop, "Sorry boss, Bishop was crying, she's frightened. I was only reassuring her."

Gibbs looks at Bishop, she has tears rolling down her face. He has only had to spank her once since she has joined NCIS.

"Bishop," she turns round to face Gibbs, "with me."

He walks off upstairs to the guest room with Bishop slowly walking behind him, looking back at DiNozzo.

Gibbs sits on the bed and waits for Bishop to arrive, "sit down in the chair Bishop," he points to the chair in front of a desk. She slowly sits and waits for Gibbs to start talking.

He looks at her, "Bishop, it is normal to feel nervous. You did something wrong, you disobeyed my order, a direct order," Gibbs said calmly.

"I know Gibbs, and I am truly sorry. I didn't mean to disobey you, I just went with the flow, I wasn't thinking. I know that you are going to spank me, I was getting frightened because I don't know if you're going to use your hand or something else, and if it'll be bare, on underwear or with pants on."

Gibbs listened to what she was saying and he understood why she was crying, with DiNozzo cuddling her.

"Listen to me very carefully Bishop," she looked straight at his face, "I do realise that receiving a spanking is a new concept for you and I've only spanked you once, but what you did today, along with McGee and DiNozzo, was very dangerous because all three of you decided to disobey my order. Any of you could have easily been killed or injured," he sees Bishop crying again, "I give orders for a reason and I expect you to follow them. I'm not using my hand this time because of the seriousness of all this, but you will be keeping your jeans on. I am going to be using my belt on all three of you."

"I understand Gibbs," Bishop replies quietly, "how many licks am I getting?"

"It won't be any more than 10, come on, and let us go back down stairs so your brothers can see that I haven't killed you." They both left the guest bedroom and go down stairs.

Bishop and Gibbs arrive back at the living room, with DiNozzo and McGee still in their corners. "Bishop, go back to your corner, and stay there until I call you." She does as she is told.

Gibbs walks back into the kitchen to finish off his coffee and read the local newspaper. After 10 minutes or so, he was ready to deal with his three children, gets up from the kitchen table and walks into the living room.

He looks at his children, "okay, turn round." They slowly turn round to face Gibbs, "okay, this is how it is going to work. All three of you will be receiving my belt on your backsides for disobeying a direct order from me. You could have been killed or injured today. I am going to get through to you that you NEVER disobey a direct order from me or anyone else. If you ever do again that puts you in danger, then next time you'll be losing your pants and underwear, and the strap will be feeling your bare backsides. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Gibbs," Bishop replies quickly.

"Crystal boss," DiNozzo replies.

"Yes boss," McGee answers.

"Ok, let's get this started, Bishop you're up first. Lie over the arm of the sofa." She slowly bends over the arm of the sofa and hugs a cushion. She hears Gibbs take his belt off his pants, "DiNozzo, McGee, turn back and face the corner. I think I have done enough talking so brace yourself Bishop."

Gibbs lifts up the belt and whacks it down on Bishop's backside. Another one lands in the same place, "ahhh," shouts Bishop and starts crying. Gibbs gives her eight more licks then throws down the belt. She is sobbing and Gibbs pulls her up from the sofa and cuddles her until she is calm.

"You did very well in taking your spanking. Well done," he kisses her forehead.

"McGee you're up, Bishop go back to your corner."

McGee and Bishop pass each other, McGee goes to Gibbs, and Bishop goes to her corner.

"Okay McGee, bend over the back of the sofa," Gibbs says.

McGee walks round to the back of the sofa and bends over, waiting for Gibbs to pick up his belt and spank him with it.

"Brace yourself McGee," Gibbs tells him.

WHACK, McGee flinches but stays quiet.

WHACK, he grunts.

WHACK, "Ahh," moans McGee.

WHACK, "Owww."

The pain and burning was getting worse on McGee's backside.

WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, "Ahhhhhh," tears are starting to emerge from McGee's eyes.

"Lean more over McGee, I need to get to your sit spots."

He does as he is told and leans more forward.

WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, "Ahhhhhhhhh." Tears roll down McGee's face.

Gibbs throws down his belt, and rubs McGee's belt. After a short while McGee stops the tears and stands up to face Gibbs.

"You took your spanking well, McGee, well done. Go back to your corner and stay there until I call for you."

"Yes Gibbs."

"DiNozzo, you're up. Same position as McGee."

DiNozzo walks to the back of the sofa, and bends over it.

"Stay in position."

DiNozzo replies, "yes Boss."

Gibbs picks his belt up and starts whacking it down on DiNozzo's backside.

WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, "Ahhhhh, please, I'm Sorry. It hurts so much."

Gibbs was being harder on DiNozzo than Bishop or McGee. He is 2nd in command on Gibbs' team so he should know better.

"It's supposed to hurt, five more then you're done."

WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." DiNozzo is crying, his backside feels like it's on fire. Gibbs rubs his hand over DiNozzo's back, "you did extremely well with your spanking. I was harder on you because you are supposed to set a better example for the other two, not encourage them or talk them into any trouble."

"Yes boss, I understand," replies DiNozzo. He pulls himself up from the sofa.

"Bishop, McGee turn round please and stand next to DiNozzo."

They comply and slowly walk towards DiNozzo, flinching.

"All three of you have been punished and your slates have been wiped clean but mark my words, if any of you disobey me again that can cause injury or death then I will keep my word and make sure your bare backside will be meeting my strap. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Gibbs, yes boss, yes boss," reply all three of them together.

"Okay, who wants Chinese take-out?" He gives a menu to them to look what they want.

Gibbs puts his belt back on his pants.

Half an hour late the Chinese food arrives and the three of them sit uncomfortably round the kitchen table, with Gibbs.

Gibbs thinks to himself, "I really hate punishing my team/family but if it means it'll stop them from get killed or injured then I won't hesitate to do it."

 **THE END**


End file.
